


I Would Never Do You Wrong

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Make You Feel My Love [12]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, in which combeferre and ponine are both great, just generally really great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I would never do you wrong.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Never Do You Wrong

“Eponine!” Combeferre called, racing after her after the meeting. Eponine stopped, but she did not turn around. “Eponine, ‘Ponine, wait!”

“What?” Eponine asked, not turning even as Combeferre came up right behind her. He stepped around her to look her in the eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. “About Montparnasse, about- about all of that. Whatever that was that just happened. But, listen, I know I said I’d give you time, and I am, but I want you to know- I’d never do that.”

“Everyone does that,” Eponine said, shrugging out of his hands where he had dropped them onto her shoulders. Combeferre shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt.

“Not me,” Combeferre promised. “Not me, I swear. I love you. And you’ll be safe with me. I’ll keep you safe. I’d never do you wrong, ‘Ponine.”

Eponine looked him over, then smiled slightly. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay, yeah.” Eponine reached up and pressed a small kiss to the corner of Combeferre’s mouth. “I’m still gonna need some time, but, okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
